1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anthracycline antibiotics which are 11-deoxy analogues of the known anthracycline antibiotics daunomycin and adriamycin*, their aglycones, methods of preparing same, the use thereof, a new strain of microorganism used to make said antibiotics and a method of making the new strain of microorganism. FNT * Daunomycin and adriamycin are also known respectively as daunorubicin and doxorubicin.
2. The Prior Art
Daunomycin and adriamycin are known antitumor antibiotics of the anthracycline series. Their aglycones are, of course, also known.
The microorganism, Streptomyces peucetius var. caesius, is also known; see, Arcamone et al., Biotechnol. Biogen., 1969, X1, 1101-1110.